


Stuck

by universecharm



Category: Baman Piderman
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: The main 4 get out of the ghost goop. Pumkin learns that he gets touch starved really fast.(Its some squibkin fluff)





	Stuck

It took almost 3 days to get everyone unstuck from the floor of Piderman's house. Baman was the first one out (gotta love those detatchable limbs) and he immediately went to work freeing everyone else. Unfortunately, he got Piderman out second, and immediately forgot how he got Piderman out. And since the pair still trapped were nonverbal and unable to mime out an explanation, they remained stuck.  
  
Pumkin felt his legs fall asleep rather quickly, kicking them back and forth to keep them from getting numb. He found himself watching Squib, unsure why he felt so....  
  
Lost.  
  
Squib was his biggest source of comfort, and he was just out of reach. Pumkin couldn't move and he couldn't reach Squib.  
  
Squib would occasionally struggle, trying to pull himself out of the goop puddle to no avail. He tried tying himself in knots, to no avail.  
  
Pumkin hated watching him struggle, but he hated watching him sit still even more. Squib didnt need to breathe or sleep often and he would often lay still for hours, unmoving, almost in a coma-like sleep, unable to be woken up by Pumkin's little noises. At one point, Pumkin had felt his intrusive thoughts that Squib was sick or hurt getting louder and louder, and he had gotten so scared that he kicked the wall and startled Squib enough to wake him up, nearly crying in relief. Baman and Piderman came running in a moment later, making sure everything was okay.  
  
Pumkin was always greatful for whenever the two of them would show up to comfort him and Squib, trying to get the two of them out. Pumkin hated not being close to Squib, the touch deprivation getting to him quickly. He normally was always touching and hugging and cuddling with his friends, soaking up their warmth where he had none. Squib always especially helped, the warmth on the outside spreading right to his core and making him feel safe and loved and happy- _God, he was just so close but so far away-_  
  
It was on the 2nd night when Pumkin felt his weight finally pull free of the goop keeping him secured to the floor.  
  
A few exhausting minutes later he was on his knees a few feet away, trying pull the goo off of his clothes so he didn'tget stuck again before giving up and pulling them off and rushing to free Squib. He managed to make a hole in the stuff big enough to pull him through, thankful for Squibs octopus-like body structure.  
  
Squib awoke to the feeling of cool and smooth hands running over his tentacles and he flinched in surprise, making Pumkins hand still. He shook one of his heads and nuzzled into the gourd, pulling him off the ground and kissing his hands and face and anywhere else he could reach over and over, making the other man blush and hide his face in embarassment as he leaned into the affectionate touches. Squib shook slightly in relief as he pulled the man closer, practically cocooning Pumkin in his embrace. The two of them pressed close together, basking in eachothers touch for the first time in what felt like forever.  
  
After a solid hour of just holding eachother, Squib drifted off to sleep with Pumkin only having one arm free to move. He was stuck, but this time, he felt nothing but safe and warm and at home.  
  
He noted that Squib smelled like those little succulent plants he used to see before he came to live here; green and fresh. He found Squib felt the same as them too, fuzzy and solid but fleshy and soft.  
  
Pumkin wished he could kiss Squib a lot. He pressed his free hand to the space on his head where lips would go thoughtfully, before taking one of Squibs tentacles and pushing it lightly against the same spot. After a moment he felt his face flush and rolled over, hiding in his elbow.  
  
He realized his right shoe was off.  He didnt mind much. 


End file.
